


Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

by little_alicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dick Pics, First Kiss, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_alicorn/pseuds/little_alicorn
Summary: Castiel, works in a fashion company, that throws a big halloween party, his costume choice is a angel, at the party is also a very hot demon (dean in a costume) that wants to make a deal





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it

It was a really shitty day for Castiel, and he had a hella lot of those days, so he knows what he’s talking about. There was a power failure in the middle of the night, so his alarm, didn’t went off in the morning and his phone wasn’t fully charged. He was late to work and when he arrived there was a ton of papers waiting for him on his desk. He let himself fall into his chair and sighed, what a way to begin the day.  
He was halfway through his paperwork when his boss Naomi approached him, and when he looked at her he knew he wasn’t gonna like what she had to say. „Mr. Novak? I hope I don’t disturb you“, as if she really would mind „but I need you to stay a bit longer today, I want all these papers to be finished before the long weekend.“ Right, it was Halloween and because his company was known for big parties and they all had to attend, therefore they would get the Monday off. Castiel didn’t mind the free day but he would rather work on a Monday then to attend at the party.  
Naomi, wasn’t waiting for an answer she just dropped the papers and leaved. Castiel felt like he was in a bad mash-up from the Devil wears Prada. He wasn’t sure why he was still working for this malformation of a woman. Naomi was feared in the fashion industry, not because of her own way of fashion, rather because she was a control-freak and knew how to work the things to add yup in the end, she sure knew how to run a business and“ Heaven“ was one of the biggest labels on the market.  
Castiel, worked until 10, four hours longer then normal and therefore there weren’t any busses he could take for his ride home. He went outside and stopped a taxi.  
At home he went straight to bed an slept the next day until noon. When he finally woke up he realized he hadn’t thought of a costume for tonight, so he was just gonna be the same as last year. An angel, what an irony, to come to a party hosted by a company named heaven and a his name Castiel, the name of an Angel. His coworker found it so funny, they presented him the little wings last year and nearly begged him to come as an angel.  
The wings were white, but Castiel was not really in the mood for this kind and lovely angel image. He searched in his apartment until he found the black color spray dose, he grinned when he begun to spray, at least know he wont hear all those, pretty, lovely angel hook-up lines.  
Last year he wanted to throw up if one more guy had said the words „did it hurt when you fell from heaven?“  
When he finished he was rather pleased with his work, he decided to wear his tight black jeans and a simple black t-shirt. He also tried to tame his hair but if he was gonna be a black angel, why he should? 

He arrived half an hour late and was greeted with a sharp look from Naomi, but she didn’t say anything. The party wasn’t that bad, but Castiel had the feeling that this was due to the drinks he had downed in the short time he was there. He had a high alcohol tolerance and therefore he needs to step up his game and changed from beer to tequila.

„Wow, slow down, angel“, Castiel led out a bitter laugh, „I should be the bad boy here“, Castiel rolled his eyes and turned around he wanted to let out some snarky comment down his next shot and go. But when he looked up, he was lost. Lost in a sea of freckles and green eyes, his own eyes begun to wander downwards, hanging on those lips, god why where they so perfect? Full and with this huge grin on the other mans face, that reveled a perfect set of teeth. He also wore a black shirt, but his legs were in the tightest black leather trousers he has ever seen. Castiel swallowed when his gaze fell upon the others private are, but before he was to obvious he saw the tail that emerged from the beg and when he looked up again he saw that this beauty of a man wore little horns on his head, he was a freaking demon. How comical.  
When Castiel found his voice again he managed to say „are the doors of hell open or what are you doing on the earth?“  
The other man just laughed and grinned at Castiel „Just doing a few deals, interested?“ He winked at the last part and Castiel found it hard to breathe because fuck, this guy was smoking hot, probably one of the male models that were invited to the party. „what can you offer to an angel?“ He just asked, playing along with the game of the stranger.  
„ A new drink?“ The hot demon suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.  
„A drink for my soul?“  
„I dont think an angel has a soul, so maybe your number?“, Castiel tried to hide his blush and tried to focus on his next words. „How do you seal your deals?“  
The other man just laughed and it was the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever heard he hoped the stranger would never stop. But he stoped and smirked at Castiel „I am a cross road demon and I don’t have any contracts with me, so a kiss should do.“  
No way, Castiel thought, he didn’t even knew the name of this guy, he couldn’t just kiss a stranger for a drink. But god he wanted to kiss those lips, feel them on his own, and he was drunk enough to just go for it. So he leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss on the thermals lips. Before he could react, Castiel withdrew his head and blushed again. The other man just smiled and shook his head and went to the bar. 

Of course it was a joke Castiel, he didn’t really wanted to kiss you, he was just making a joke of you, hell his costume is a demon if this isn’t anything to go by… Maybe he isn’t even gay, and this was just some dumb bet he had with his model friends, probably he is already on his way to them and gives them all a high five and they laugh at the dumb little angel guy. God why did he kiss him? The flirting was fun, even though it was a joke, but no Castiel had do just pull a damn stunt and kiss him.  
He was playing with his hands and stood up to leave the party, he didn’t want to end as the joke of the party. 

„Hey, angel, don’t you want your deal anymore?,You already signed it.“ Castiel turned around to see the blonde man with two tequila in his hand and a bewildered expression on his face.  
„and you also haven’t payed jet, you know owe me you number.“ He said as he placed the tequila in front of Castiel. Castiel took the shot and looked the green-eyed-man in the eyes as they both downed the shots.

„Yeah right“, mumbled Castiel. „Whats up, angel? Everything okay, did someone bother you?“  
Castiel looked at the other in bewilderment. „You weren’t joking?“  
The other man nearly bent over for laughing, when he looked up to see a confused Castiel he stoped. „No, why should I? You are the cutest guy I have ever seen, I just couldn’t help myself and had to speak to you… god you kill me, this little head tilt thing you just done?, Fucking adorable.“ He giggled a little bit and Castiel couldn’t help himself and smiled at the man, he found Castiel cute.. and adorable. „Castiel“  
„Huh?“  
„My name ist Castiel, i thought you should at least know the name of the people you make deals with“  
„Dean, nice to meet you Cas.“  
A little irritated by the new nickname, Castiel tilted his head again and Dean just beamed at him as if he was the most precious thing he had ever seen, the thought made Castiel blush even darker.  
He took one of the napkins from the bar and fished a pen from behind it and wrote down his number, sliding the napkin over the table to Dean „thanks for the tequila“ with those words Castiel stood up and made his way out of the party, he walked slowly, hoping Dean would maybe follow him, he doesn’t want do seem like one of those guys that just go for it with every guy, but if Dean would decide to leave the party for Castiel… who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a really short one, I will post the next toady in a few hours

He glanced backwards to see if Dean followed him, but Dean was nowhere to seen, stupid, Castiel thinks, of course a handsome man like Dean wouldn’t come running after him as if he were fucking Cinderella. He sure couldn’t walk two steps without getting another number from other man, who are definitely better looking then himself. Castiel was angry with himself, he should have used his one and only chance to go home with this gorgeous man, a one night stand with him surely was better then a no night stand.

As Castiel was outside of the building he groaned at his stupidity, with no one in his sight he palmed his face, he just wasn’t the guy for simple hook-ups and now he will be alone at home with nothing but the thought of pink, plump and absolutely perfect lips on his own, he only could imagine how they would feel roaming down his body, explore every inch of skin, no, no. He shook his head to get the image out of it, he doesn’t need a hard on in the public with nothing to cover it. He knows he shouldn’t drive anymore, so he took out his phone to dial an uber driver.

Thats when he read the message.

**Unknown number**

_God. Your ass looked gorgeous when you walked outed ;)_

_Although i wished you had stayed_

Castiels heart stopped beating. That couldn’t been Dean, he wasn’t there when he had looked back into the room. But it was worth the try.

**Castiel**

_Dean?_

Just after a few seconds a new message arrived.

**Unknown number**

_Unless you made more then one deal?_

**Castiel**

_Did you?_

**Dean**

_No._

**Castiel**

_Good to know_

**Dean**

_Why you run away?_

_Did I said something_

_You want me to leave you alone?_

**Castiel**

_NO!!!_

_I am sorry, didn’t meant to scream_

Wtf, dient meant to scream? How dumb are you Castiel?, this is a text message he cant hear you, now he thinks you are absolutely crazy.

**Dean**

_I don’t mind a little screaming ;)_

Oh my God, he couldn’t possibly mean that, no, its just a joke, but also if it is a joke, this joke just caused Castiel a semi hard one. Just the thought of having sex with this man did thing to Castiel other man didn’t even achieved during sex.

_I bet you sound gorgeous, with that pretty voice of yours_

_Nearly couldn’t control myself as you opened your pretty mouth to speak_

How can someone sound so hot, through text messages?! That should be illegal. Castiel collected some courage and begun typing, maybe this evening can get better.

**Castiel**

_You should hear me scream… your name, Dean_

_I like the sound of it, Dean_

**Dean**

_Fuck, Cas, you have no idea what you do to me_

**Castiel**

_Tell me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can guess what will be in the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel managed to text his uber driver, he would be here in 5 minutes.

 **Dean**  

_As you wish_

_Couldn't hold myself back when you spoke, was already half hard in my pants, you know leather isn't the most comfortable with an erection_

**Castiel**

_Oh I only can imagine._

**Dean**

_Then you walked out, your jeans are devilish thighs for an angel, you know... I wished I could touch you and that perfekt ass of yours._

**Castiel**

_You were gone when I looked back..._

**Dean**

_You looked back to me?;)_

**Castiel**

_Oh shut Up.. Were did you go?_

**Dean**

_You know, my pants were getting really uncomfortable_

_I cannot meet my chef like this, you understand my problem?_

Castiel grinned, he was a little bit proud of himself that he caused this man an inappropriate erection. His phone vibrated, but it wasn't a message from Dean, but from his uber who had arrived, Castiel hadn't noticed, as he was to focused on his screen and the image of Dean being hard. He got into the car and as soon as he gave the man his address his eyes were once again glued to his phone.

**Castiel**

_Not really, I wouldn't_ _mind meeting you like this_

**Dean**

  _No? Well to bad that you aren't here with me, I am sure you could help me out with my little, or should I say big problem;)_

**Castiel**

_What makes you think that?_

**Dean**

_Cause only the thought of your perfect lips on my skin or your long sinful fingers rooming over my body makes me shiver_

Castiel looked bewildered at his fingers, sure they were long, some people also said they were elegant, but he never thought about them in sexual way, or that they could cause someone dirty thoughts. But he liked the image of his hands traveling over Deans body, over his chest and his nipples, over his waist and hips, exploring his thighs and Deans firm ass. Or how the would feel around Deans erection, stroking him, feeling the blood pulse in it, feel the warmth and feel the weight, feeling the soft and sensitive skin under his fingers. 

**Castiel**

_Hope you are happy, your dirty mind caused me an awkward situation at the backseat of my uber._

**_Dean_ **

_Oh I am more then happy to hear that, hope you don't mind, but I must take care of myself now_

**Castiel**

_Take care?..._

**Dean**

_I went to the bathroom._

_and I am touching myself, I imagine it is you, your hands_ _that touch me, your fingers that are wrapped around my cock_

**Castiel**

_Hope you don't mind but my hands would be busy exploring the rest of your gorgeous body, they wouldn't be free to handle your dick_

_but you know, my mouth could be a nice alternative ;)_

**_Dean_ **

_Fuck. Cas_

_hadn't thought of you to have such a filthy mouth, angel_

**Castiel**

_*image sent*  
_ Castiel managed to take secretly take a selfie of his lips wrapped around his thumb as he looked innocent into the camera. He didn't know where this self-confidence came from, but he accused the tequila for his decisions.

**Dean**

_Shit. Cas!_

_Thats hot, you just made me come just by this look of you_

**Castiel**

_I am home now, gotta take care of myself now_

_you know, the image of you coming all over yourself while looking at me, can't say that it helped my situation_

**Dean**

_wish I where with you so I could take care of you, bet you taste amazing_

No, that was definitely no shriek or giggle coming out of Castles mouth, he was a grown man and not a highschool girl getting her first dick pic. God, he wished he had a dick pic from Dean, Cas was sure Deans member would look as gorgeous as the rest of him. But he still had the thought of Dean going down on him, taking his cock in his mouth, twirling his tongue and taking him all in, those plump lips, closing around him. Castiel hadn't even noticed that he had undressed on the couch and was stoking his erection. He fumbled for his phone in hope of a new message from Dean.

_I want to see you_

Did he mean a photo.. or like, in real life, person to person?

**Castiel**

_Specify_

**Dean**

_Take a photo of_ _yourself_

_I have your pretty eyes and lips, I only can imagine how you look under the belt_

Castiel was a little bit disappointed, he had hoped Dean wanted to come to his apartment, and he would have sent two pictures, while he got none of Dean, that seemed a little unfair to him. 

**Castiel**

_Fair is fair, you still owe me one_

**Dean**

_everything you want angel_

_*image sent*_

Castiel couldn't help back the laugh, Dean readjusted his own picture one to one. It looked hot, and Castiel could get lost in the green of Deans eyes, although the photo didn't do the real one any justice, but Castiels breath kept away when he saw the freckles, there were so many and he had them on photo, if he wanted to he could count them. Deans lips looked perfect around his thumb and now it didn't need much imagination for Castiel to imagine them around his own cock.

_it's your turn angel_

Castiel took a deep breath and made a photo of his dick, his hand wrapped around the shaft and his thumb stroking over the top with the leaking precome. He didn't like to take pictures of his own member, he found nothing appealing about it, in fact this was the first dic pic he would send. He just couldn't deny Dean anything.

**Castiel**

_*image sent*_

_Can't believe I really did that_

**Dean**

_You know what? That's it_

What? He just send a dic pic and know Dean wouldn't want to text him anymore, well done Novak your dick is apparently a men-fright. 

_Where do you live?_

Castiel tipped his address still confused, will Dean come over? But he just said it was over? 

**Castiel**

_Why? I though I had scared you away_

**Dean**

_What?! No way, you just made me hard again, just by looking at this gorgeous cock of yours_

_I will come over and I wanna fuck you, until you scream my name_

Castiel read the message over and over the thought alone was so hot that he couldn't contain himself and came all over his hand. Dean wanted to come over. And he wanted to fuck him. 

Shit! Dean wants to come over! Dean wants to fuck him! Castiel was bright awake and sober in a few seconds as realization hit him. He sprinted to the bathroom and cleaned himself, then he cleaned the bedroom, the apartment, changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. All in what seemed to be seconds but when he looked at the clock he saw that twenty minutes hat passed and if Dean drove to his apartment he would be hear any second. Castiel looked around to see if had forgotten anything, no, no everything seemed as best as he got get it. But when he looked at his phone again he nearly had a heart attack.

**Dean**

_but if you don't want to I won't come_

He sounded unsure, shit, castiel had read the message but he had forgot to answer with all the orgasms and cleaning going on, he wiped really fast 

**Castiel**

_No, you can come_

_if you like_

_I mean I wouldn't mind_

_could be nice_

_we could drink something_

God, he sounded totally needy. 

**Dean**

_Thank God, course I am standing in front of your door, would be a little embarrassing otherwise_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it,  
> and I hope you leave comments and kudos if you did.  
> little_alicorn <3

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to write another chapter, and maybe it will get hot ;)  
> Feel free to comment and give me feedback, there is no thing like bad feedback.  
> and overtime there is a comment or kudos, I will have a huge grin on my face
> 
> little_alicorn


End file.
